


We love you as you are

by Cosmic_Chameleon



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Chameleon/pseuds/Cosmic_Chameleon
Summary: The stardust crusaders have defeated Dio and Kakyoin and Jotaro have started dating along the way! Kakyoin has never been too close with his parents but is still nervous about coming out to them as he introduces his new boyfriend.
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro
Kudos: 68





	We love you as you are

Kakyoin has been back home for nearly a month and his parents had by now stopped pushing him for details about where he had been. They were at least relieved to have him back home, even if he wasn’t ready to explain what was going on.  
Seeing that they were done trying to interrogate him over his disappearance he felt he may be ready to introduce them to his new boyfriend.  
Another thing they had no idea about it. 

“No I’m not taking off my hat, and the jacket stays on.” Jotaro said as he swatted a hand away, as Kakyoin anxiously thought about what he could do to make his boyfriend not look like a delinquent.  
“I thought you weren’t close, why do you care so much about what they think?” Jojo added as Kakyoin lead the was to his home when school let out.  
“I mean they’re still my parents. I may not be really close, but I still want them to be happy. Just. . .if they accept the introduction. . See if you can be. . . Maybe a little friendlier than usual, okay?”  
“Good grief. For you, I suppose” he said with a smile at his partner, giving his hand a light squeeze.  
Kakyoins hand slipped away from his boyfriend’s as they neared his home. He swallowed anxiously, now unsure if bringing Jojo along was the best idea. If his parents dont respond well however, he would definitely want his boyfriend there for support.  
He already had his house key in his hand but still paused at the front door.  
“Hey you dont have to tell them you know, if you don’t want to. Its not like you have to.”  
Kakyoin sighed before quickly pecking his boyfriend on the cheek, and gaining some confidence back.  
“I know I don’t have to, but I don’t want our relationship to feel like a secret.”

The two entered his home, and Kakyoin’s Mom was right there in the living room, watching TV.  
“Oh Noriaki! You brought a friend?! Thats wonderful! Hello there, welcome in!! Its so nice to meet you!” His mom exclaimed, overly enthusiastic, about her son bringing a friend over. Well, it was really an appropriate amount of enthusiasm given the rarity.

“Hey Mom.” Kakyoin said a bit nervously and with an awkward wave. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, noticing the difference from his usual self.  
“This is Jotaro Kujo.” He said walking over to move closer to her.  
“He, . . . Was someone with me when i went missing, actually.  
“He was someone who looked out for me and who I spent a lot of time with.”  
“Well now he’s um. So we are well uh. . .”  
Jojo thought it seemed almost like a light bulb going off in her head as her eyes widened and her mouth made a little ‘o’ as she was picking up on what her son was trying to say.  
“Im his boyfriend. You’ve raised a great son.” Jotaro stated nodding his head to mrs. kakyoin.  
“Noriaki, . . .” She said, some tears welling up as she jumped to a slightly wrong conclusion.  
“Is this why you’ve been so distant all these years? Its ok that you’re gay, we love you, exactly as you are!”  
By now she had jumped up and hugged her son who was frozen in place, surprised she was mistaking this for his actual secret, and a bit embarrassed this was happening while Jotaro stood a couple feet away.  
“Im so sorry you thought you couldn’t relate to the other kids, you always said no one understands you, but it didn’t ever occur to me you meant you were gay! I wish I had known sooner.”  
In reality, with the way kakyoin distanced himself from others, his sexual orientation didn’t come up, or effect him much in adolescence. He honestly only realized he was bi once he got close to Jotaro and wanted to be in a relationship with him.  
He returned his mothers embrace relieved she was happy for him, but also ready to play along.  
“Im sorry I didn’t say anything earlier. I should have known I’d have nothing to worry about from you. But now, I finally have someone who understands me, so it helps.” He admitted feeling an emotional release that was a much needed weight off his shoulders.  
“Im so happy to hear that Nori. Im so glad you’re finally able to tell me.”  
She finally released her grip, and kakyoin was blushing as he walked back over to his beautiful dark haired boyfriends side, kind of wishing Jotaro wasn’t there to have seen all of that.  
Kakyoins mom eyed Jotaro up and down a bit wearily with an eyebrow raised, thinking even if she was EXPECTING him to be gay, this isn’t quite how she would have pictured his first boyfriend. However she quickly pulled her face into a smile as she made eye contact with him.  
“Please, Jotaro, make yourself at home. Im glad Kakyoin introduced you and I look forward to getting to know you.”  
Jotaro nodded his head, not saying anything out loud, until he remembered his boyfriends earlier request.  
“Thank you. I look forward to that as well ma’am.”  
“Im glad we had this talk, Mom. When Dads home I’ll let him know too. Jotaro and I will be going to my room to study, now” kakyoin finished as he guided Jojo upstairs towards his bed room. He thought maybe one day he could reveal the actual reason his parents couldn’t relate to him all these years. If it wouldn’t put them in danger that is.  
They were just opening his bedroom door when his Mom called out one last thing from the living room.  
“You need to leave your door open!!’  
Kakyoin blushed as Jotaro carefully closed the door behind him without a sound and locked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short sweet spur of the moment piece, I felt inclined to write. Being in a long term straight-passing relationship I feel I ever rlly “had the right time” to come out to my own parents so this little piece ended up meaning more to me than I expected haha.


End file.
